Ignition Strikers: First Addition
by CG-3m1y4
Summary: Fate is a harsh thing. To obtain something, you should sacrifice something in return. At the cost of many lives plus one little brother, a young boy was reborn. A certain promise, that would become a drive to the boy's life, Just with addition of one girl, everything changed... [Inspired by shikyoseinen's "Target: Emiya Shirou"]


**Fate/stay night** belongs to **TYPE-MOON** and **Infinite Stratos** belongs to **Izuru Yumizuru**. I don't own their creations no matter how much I wished to.

* * *

She didn't believe what she saw.

The cityscape of Shinto had turned to ruins, like the scars of battlefields that people often see in films.

Everywhere, sounds of explosions and people screaming can be heard. No matter the houses, courtyards, and people, they all caught and swallowed in sea of fires. The shrieks, cries, and moans of people whose flesh melted away under the unflinching firestorm turned the small district into a landscape fit for hell.

This must be a dream, she thought. A very bad dream.

She had lost her IS, the "White Knight" after that particular incident that severely cut her ties with the her best friend, a creator of said IS. Several days later, she traveled to the city of Fuyuki with her brother, planned to take vacation to give them some fun, and also clear her mind from all the ridiculous events caused by said friend.

What she didn't know is that a simple stroll in the middle of night without her sibling could potentially cause the loss of her most important person and many more. And this time, there's no IS to save them.

There's only one thing in her mind right now.

Without much thought, she rushed to the scenery in front of her, but several hands of people caught her before doing that reckless attempt. Despite knowing that the her action was useless, she struggled to no avail against the grips. The great inferno continued, to ate everything on its path.

"Let me go! My little brother is still inside! LET ME GO! Ichika! ICHIKAAAAAAA!"

It's a nightmare. A curse, in form of massacres. Crying like waterfalls, that poor girl screaming the name over and over again. Around her, people who still survived also sobbing, reminded of their loved ones that still caught in those hell. Still, the fire ignored their pleas and dancing around without mercy in the night.

Several hours later, the dawn broke. Rain started falling to the scorched earth, almost like gods redeeming karma made by humans.

The fire had died down by the time the sun rose. The tall wall of flame had shortened, and most of the buildings had fallen. The scene was absolute hell for every people who saw it.

The scent of ashes filled her nostrils and smokes covered part of her vision. Some of the smaller flames could still be seen scattered around the ruins, but she didn't care about it. Sirens could be heard far into the distance, speeding towards the scene. But she already knew they would not make it in time. No, she didn't care anymore.

_Because everyone's already dead_.

Her legs carried around even without her noticing, like a walking corpse. Her gaze looked empty. Her clothes wet with waters poured down from clouded sky. With the loss of his brother, she also lost her purpose in life. All the hope had been shattered when she received news from the police, more than 500 people died in the fire including a most familiar name:

Orimura, Ichika.

"What worth am I... if I can't even protect my little brother?"

She believed faithfully now that she couldn't save anyone, not even person close to him. The White Knight Incident was a fluke, it's the IS, not her, that saved the day at that time. She just act accordingly to the guidance, and the White Knight did the rest of job. _Yeah, that must be it._

There's nothing left to her, she thought. Her parents abandoned them, then her beloved brother left her all alone. Nobody wanted her in this world. Nobody.

"Would it be better... if I died?'

She transfixed her glance at the ground zero in distance, possibly the center of disaster. All the reflection in her eyes were burning streets, black smogs and rubbles aside of some broken trees. She had been sure that no one will survive in that catastrophe.

Then, a miracle happened.

In the middle of rain, a man walked, carrying a small child in his arms. His cloak, fanned out by the hot air, was tattered in many places. It was stained black in many places. That person walked as unsteadily as a sleepwalker, but he kept going despite looking like he could collapse at any moment. The boy looked even more worse than the man himself. The green jacket and brown jeans that he wore were almost burned completely. His skin and his red hair darkened from burning and red blood covered most of his body, although some were dried up to the color of black.

"Thank you... thank you... thank you... " Glint of tears almost forming endlessly could be seen on the man's face as he still walked on straightway. He repeated the two words coming from the mouth like a broken recorder as he looked at the boy in his arms.

She stood there in her position, her body couldn't move. She's paralyzed at the sight before her.

_That can't be..._

A miracle saved two lives of stranger from sure-death. Yet at the same time, that miracle never occurred to her little brother and anyone else.

"Aa... aaah..."

She had been sure that her socket of tears in her eyes were almost dried empty from crying nonstop earlier. But gazing upon the scenery of those two figures, once again waters that tasted like salt started sliding down to her red cheeks.

Normally, they wouldn't survive from inferno as large as that. Even more so if they caught in the ground zero, the place where it all started. The only thing awaited most people in that situation was a painful death.

But they lived.

_They lived_.

Erasing tears from her eyes, she ran ahead to the man and the boy after calling out help from ambulance nearby.

Several days after the incident named 'Great Fuyuki Fire', Orimura Chifuyu became a part of Emiya family.

A simple story of a girl with her adopted 'father' and 'little brother' has just begun.

**-[]-**

**[IGNITION STRIKERS]**

**[Prologue]**

**-[]-**

_**-Dormitory room, IS Academy**._

"Hello there, and welcome to _Asa Made Ni TV_. Today's topic is, after ten years of the "Ultimate Mobile Weapon" appearance called "Infinite Stratos" or IS, suddenly the world had shaken by the discovery of world's first male pilot ever known to be able operating it. His name is... "

"Huh? Shi-Shirou? He's on TV!" Shinonono Houki sits on a sofa in a living room, after performing some practices at the dojo, she decided to freshen up a little and take a break, it's now for the live news time in programming broadcast and the center topic is... a certain childhood friend and her 'savior' as well as big brother figure who she has yet to be reunited with. "Wh-Wh-Why is he...? Why is Shirou on TV!?"

"We are to discuss the current situation of Emiya Shirou, it was a big hit to all of us when we found out he can pilot an IS, an extraordinary thing indeed. First of all, here's a short segment summarizing everything there is to know about IS-."

-x-

That happened when Houki was in 2nd grade.

Due to being raised as a shrine maiden she constantly showed a stern facade which always made people call her "demon" and say she was boyish, because of this she had a hard time making friends. Not that she mind, she should focus on her duty as a shrine maiden after all.

One day, she's bullied by the gang of upperclassmen who held grudge of often being ignored by the girl. That's true, she always trying to distance herself in fear of being mocked by the others. This time, it's even worse, cause not only the whole school already knew that she's the IS creator's little sister, but also she forgot to bring her shinai that day. She could beat through her classmates easily with her daily training, but standing up to three older boys... yeah, no such chance.

"Weirdo tomboy, look she's even tied a ribbon a while back!"

Made fun of her hair and appearance, she only gritted her teeth in response, hoping the bullying would end quickly.

"Stop that, I didn't think you guys would stoop as low as bullying little girls." A calm voice echoed in the corridor. A red-haired boy who's older than Houki that usually helped things for students and teachers stood at the far side of the corridor. He's the little brother of her sister's one and only friend, and sometimes came to the Shinonono dojo to train. Houki herself didn't know much about him, she's too shy to open up despite his kindness to many people.

The gang had been surprised by the sudden arrival of the boy but quickly got their attitude back.

"Emiya… Still going with this 'Hero of Justice' crap, I see. Did you forget what happened last time?" The other bullies laughed at that, but the red-haired boy kept his stoic expression. "I'm doing my thing squirt, now leave." He hissed, but the golden eyes kept gazing at four of them.

"It doesn't matter what happens to me. I don't care if you hit me, but I'm not going to be the person who sits and watch as others getting harassed."

"Heh, just mind you own business, you idiot fake janitor."

Couldn't bear her anger anymore, Houki suddenly grabbed the boy on the collar. The slim but firms arms held one of the bully tightly to make him step back.

"What's idiotic about someone doing things seriously?! At least he's a lot better than you jerks!"

"Wha-what...why are you so angry? Let go of me, bitch!" He pushed her arm and pulled a punch straight to her head. Surprised, the ponytail girl guarded her head and closed her eyes. But it never touched Houki, because the red-haired boy already grabbed the bully's hand, stopping a few inches from her face.

"Get away from her," the boy stated with low voice, but a hint of anger directed at the gang, "if you want to beat the girl so much, you have to step over my dead body." They momentarily shivered, but smiled wider at the remark.

"Very well," the leader of bully growled, his friends took a step forward, "You asked for it, Emiya!"

Houki looked at the red haired boy with an awed expression as he –

He only took a defensive posture as the gang rushed at him.

The group of bully easily punched and kicked him for a few minutes. One or two even used other things like sticks to try to do more damages, but the golden-eyes boy never screamed or whimpered in pain. Houki just watched in horror as the boy let out a small red drip from his body, but he never seemed to even acknowledge the pain, and after a few moments, the bully got tired of seeing it.

"Tch, it's kinda boring. Come guys, let's go do something else." Following their leader, the group of bully left the corridor. The victim just lying on the cold floor for awhile, then stood up and wiped off dirt in his clothes as it never happened before.

"A-are you alright?" She checked the boy then widened her eyes in surprise when seeing a lot of bruise. "Why didn't you fight back at all?".

The boy only smiled, he knew better. His dad already said to him that he wasn't supposed to hit people. If he hit them, he was no better than they were. And fighting back would cause a commotion, that's just asking for trouble.

"I'll get a teacher!"

"No, it's fine. This kind of bruise will heal in one or two days." He stopped short before saying something to the girl. "That ribbon really suits you, Shinonono-san. Tie it up next time, okay." The redhead then walked away.

Houki only stared at him in daze, then turned her head at another direction, a faint red could be seen on her cheek. The ponytail girl then muttered in a soft voice.

"...Idiot. It's Houki."

One thing she knew for sure, he's _a lot_ stronger than he look like.

-x-

"-it was never confirmed by the IS creator, Dr. Shinonono Tabane, that IS are only piloted by women and this sudden turn of events is rather a sudden swell of questions for all media and-"

"Ehhhhhh?! Nevermind about the IS part, show me Shirou!" Closing in to the TV, Houki grip the black box strongly and begin to shake it, her eyes become more and more focused by seconds. Too long, don't have the patience to wait. So she clicks a new button to change the channel, and she startled, seeing her childhood friend being interviewed by a bunch of reporters on TV.

_"Emiya-san, what are your plans now that you can pilot an IS?" One of the reporters asked._

_"Well I-"_

_"Do you have plans to be a representative candidate for Japan?" Another reporter interrupted before he could answer._

_"What? No! of cou-"_

_"Do you have any idea why you can pilot an IS?"_

_"No, I d-"_

_"That's enough!" A loud voice boomed out towards the reporters._

_Orimura Chifuyu walked towards the cameras before grabbing Shirou from the crowd of reporters._

_"He will be attending IS Academy, come next week and that's all we'll answer about that."_

_"BUT-"_

_"That's all!"_ The interview ends and back again to the speaker.

"About Emiya Shirou, it has been announced recently that the government will have him transferred to the IS academy. Some rumors flying around that he would be given a personal IS of his own that was once owned by his guardian, Orimura Chifuyu"

"Eh?" Houki squeaked in surprise, can't believe what she heard.

"At this point it was already been revealed that perhaps even men can operate it, though it would seem only Emiya Shirou is the only one being able to do it because none have been successful so far. So we concluded..."

A sound of click can be heard.

Houki turned off the TV in shock, her hands numb and her mind blank. Her childhood friend... no, her first love was about to come to IS academy, was God giving her a sign?

"Shirou... nii-san..." Houki whispers softly, "at last, we... we'll see each other again."

Feeling happy, Shinonono Houki finally leaves the room, grabs her shinai to resumes her training.


End file.
